· lα иιεvε cαε ·
by HinataElric
Summary: Quien dijo que un bebé no tenia preocupaciones; Kaito era el bebé quizás mas afortunado del mundo, pero últimamente podía sentir como, sus padres discutían, no entendía, pero sabia que algo sucedía a su segundo año de vida


Hola aquí un pequeño One-shot espero sea de su agrado, jeje eh andado con mucha imaginación ohm mi horóscopo decía que los días domingos fomentan mi creatividad, jajá hay que esotérica Salí (.w. que rara soy) Bueno, bueno, es un _Sasu_**xxx**_Hina_ ¡obvio! Jaja pues, espero que este no sea tan dramático, por kami-sama _ _" siempre hago Drama o tragedia, jajá bueno sea como sea aquí esta ¡see yaa!

Ya se la saben no, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del gran kishimoto-sama, y _blah, blah, blah_ pero con gusto, me quedo con _**S**_asukecito y _**H**_inatita O.O

_Quien dijo que un bebé no tenia preocupaciones; Kaito era el bebé quizás mas afortunado del mundo, pero últimamente podía sentir como, sus padres discutían, no entendía, pero sabia que algo sucedía a su segundo año de vida, su padre abandonaría su casa, dejando a una triste y desolada madre; pero el invierno traerá consigo felicidad para el pequeño Kaito su tan anhelada felicidad_

**La nieve Cae – Yuki Ya**

_La historia de Kaito Uchiha_

_**Noviembre 01**_

**H**oy no hay nada que hacer, como papá hoy salió a entrenar estoy solo con mi mamá

Creo que es la mejor que hay, es Hermosa, siempre con un Olor a jazmín, es una buena persona, sus ojos no son como los míos, son todo lo contrario, los de ella son plateados, mamá dice que cuando sea mayor seré como mi papá, Algunas veces la veo llorar cuando mi papá se va a entrenar, cuando la puerta se cierra ella corre y me abraza, a veces no entendía que sucedía, sus lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, yo solo tocaba su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas, y ella solo me decía gracias; recuerdo cuando llegue a este mundo, podía ver la cara de felicidad de mamá, y papá en ese entonces, era Bueno con ella.

Este día de nuevo lo pasamos los dos, hay días que papá no aparece por varios días, mamá me mira, y me dice – Solo esta de misión – las lagrimas asoman por sus lindos ojos, porque no puedo hacer nada, camino a hacia mi madre, apoyándome de los muebles de la casa, y abrazo sus piernas, ella me sonríe como si nada pasara- "Mami" – Digo entre balbuceos , ella me sonríe y me carga, llevándome a mi habitación , el sonido de la puerta se escucha, y yo aun en sus brazos, nos encaminamos, mamá abre la puerta, es el amigo de papá, creo que su nombre es Naruto – Puedo pasar – Dicen y mamá le ofrece asiento-

-Hinata no se que es lo que esta sucediendo en tu relación con Sasuke…

- A que te refieres Naruto-kun –El rostro de mi madre era triste y confundido-

- Desde hace meses, Sasuke me pide que lo envié a misiones que tardan hasta varias semanas, es un Hombre de Familia, porque no le reprochas, Tu hijo y tu lo necesitan en casa, cada vez que me niego a enviarlo por tantos, días el solo dice que todo anda bien en su relación, y si no accede, me tacha de mal hokage

- Naruto-kun… no te puedo mentir eres un gran amigo y siempre nos has apoyado, desde hace algunos meses, las cosas van mal, Sasuke ah cambiado su forma de ser, hay veces que siento que ya ni lo reconozco

- Deberías sentirte a charlar con el un día de estos, además no solo vean por su futuro, Kaito es su hijo y siente todo lo que ustedes hacen, yo creo que el entristece cada día que tu lo haces, así que no solo piensen en ustedes piensen, por igual en Kaito –Dijo mientras se despedía y dirigía a la puerta

- Lo hare, gracias Naruto-kun – mi madre le sonrió y se despidió de el

-Pasaron unos minutos y regresamos a mi habitación, mamá me recostó en la cama, se sentó alado de mí, y comenzó a contarme viejos relatos de su clan, hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

_**Noviembre 30**_

**H**oy llego papá de su misión, cuando entro a la casa, paso de largo a mi mamá causando sorpresa en ella, paso el pasillo y entro a su habitación, observe como mamá apretó los puños y se dirigió a su habitación, con dificultad la seguí ; el suelo estaba resbaladizo, me quede en la puerta observando lo que sucedía

-No se que es lo que te sucede estos últimos días, estas muy raro Sasuke

- No es nada, sal de la habitación estoy cansado

- Por si no lo recuerdas es también mi habitación

- Es cierto, y tengo que lidiar con eso – se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda a mi madre

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! –grito haciendo que papá se levantara furioso tomándola del brazo bruscamente

- Ya me tienes arto –continuo apretando cada segundo mas, causándole dolor

- Suel…tame Sasuke…. –soltó un leve gemido, tratando de soltarse

- camine hasta donde estaba papá, dando leves jalones a su pantalón, el me miro, me asusto un poco su mirada ya no era la de antes, yo pedía tanto, solo deseaba que el fuera el de antes

- Kaito –dijo mi nombre, mientras soltaba a mamá, para después tomarme en brazos- Lo siento Kaito

- Su mirada cambio, peor aun no era la de antes, me abrazo y conmigo caminamos a el living, mamá nos seguía con la mirada, el me apoyo en el sofá, y se arrodillo frente a mi para quedar un poco a la altura del sofá y yo –

- Kaito, serás el mejor ninja, que ah visto esta aldea, tienes una línea de sangre muy fuerte – no comprendía a lo que quería llegar- no quiero que ti sientas dolor, al verme discutir con tu madre, sabes , las cosas no han estado funcionando, por eso este día me voy, quiero que me entiendas – "No abría mucha diferencia" pensé, el había estado muy distante todo este tiempo, gire mi cabeza un poco para encontrarme con los ojos llorosos de mamá, la verdad no deseaba que mi papá se fuera, el mantenía la mirada, bocabajo ¿Por qué? No me miraba a los ojos- Es hora de irme Kaito – tome parte de su yukata en mis pequeñas manos, el tan solo las separo- se levanto del suelo y camino a su habitación, tardo unos minutos y salió con unas cuantas maletas, mamá lo miraba con dolor, recorría los pasillos de la casa, hasta quedar parado en la puerta –Cuídate Kaito, Hinata cuida a Kaito… -salió de la casa y se escucho un murmuro – y cuídate tu igual

- Mamá cayo al suelo, cubriendo sus ojos, mientras lloraba, no me gustaba verla así, y ahora estaba sufriendo aun mas

_**Diciembre 14**_

-Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que papá se fue, mamá ya no sonríe, no sale de la casa y si lo hace solo es por comida, se encierra en su habitación, ya no juega conmigo, ya no me abraza, ya no me besa, ya no me cuenta sus lindas historias, ya no me deja verla sonreír, quiero de vuelta a mi mami-

- Kaito… -escucho su voz y regreso a verla, me esta sonriendo, pero se que su sonrisa no es del todo verdadera - ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo mi amor? – yo asiento y ella me toma en brazos y salimos de la casa, no se a donde vamos, de nuevo oigo su voz, me pregunta si quiero oír una canción, me sorprendo ella nunca, ah cantado para mi, nunca ah querido cantar para nadie, no se la razón pero me encantaría oír su linda voz, asiento y ella comienza un melodía infantil tradicional-

_**La nieve cae, kon, kon**_ – Me abraza mas fuerte aferrándose a mi, mientras ríe plácidamente, apretando mi nariz

_**El granizo cae, kon, kon**_ – Adoro su voz, es hermosa, y ahora sonríe de verdad, sonríe como no sonreía hace tiempo- Cae, cae

_**Vuela alto con el granizo y la nieve, Todos los montes y campos llevan, Gorras de algodón blanco como nieve**_ – Como si fuese magia, la blanca nieva cae del cielo, mamá saco un pequeño gorro de su bolso y me lo pone, sonriente, me besa la mejilla dándome calor

_**En los viejos árboles desnudos, Las florecitas de nieve se abren. **_– Llegamos aun viejo roble recién cubierto por la hermosa nieve del anhelado invierno – Es hermoso – dice mamá

-Después de un rato de estar ahí observando como la nieva cae, regresamos a casa, nunca olvidare ese paseo, fu mágico ver cantar a mamá, peor fue aun mas mágico verla reír, entramos a mi habitación, y como si fuera rutina me arropa con unas cuantas cobijas, y me relata historias de su clan, me pregunto como es el clan Hyuga, me pregunto como será mi abuelo, nunca lo eh visto…. Después de un rato quedo dormido y mamá regresa a su habitación, despierto después de unas horas, escucho toser a mamá, cierro de nuevo mis ojos, ala mañana siguiente, despierta y bajo cuidadosamente de mi cama, dirigiéndome a la habitación de mamá con una frazada en mi mano, tallo levemente mis ojos para quitar un poco el sueño, ahí esta mami, recostada, esta un poco pálida, sigue tosiendo con gran fuerza mientras aprieta su pecho, mamá no esta bien subo a su cama y la abrazo, pues ah de tener frio, el me sonríe y cierra los ojos mientras canta la hermosa melodía, de ayer-

_La nieve cae, kon, kon  
El granizo cae, kon, kon  
Cae, cae  
Vuela alto con el granizo y la nieve  
Todos los montes y campos llevan  
Gorras de algodón blanco como nieve.  
En los viejos árboles desnudos,  
Las florecitas de nieve se abren._

-Termina de cantar hasta Queda dormida, respira con dificultad, mamá esta enferma y no se que hacer, bajo de la cama, y camino a la puerta, esta muy alta la perilla, pero al fin puedo alcanzarla salgo de la casa, esperando encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudar a mi mami, no quiero que le suceda nada, camino por las calles de la aldea, no hay nadie y la nieve cae, Solo soy un bebé de dos años, porque no soy mas grande, soy tan diminuto, pero no me importa ya, las ganas de ayudar a mi mami son mas fuertes que nada, corro unas calles hasta chocar con alguien caigo al suelo, levanto la mirada y ahí esta el-

- Kaito –se sorprende al verme me abraza fuertemente – Kaito… que haces aquí afuera… que ah pasado Kaito –sus ojos me muestran preocupación, la nieva cae, papá corre conmigo en brazos a casa, llegamos mamá esta apoyada en el marco de la puerta, esta mas pálida ahora, sus ojos presentan ojeras, grita mi nombre, grita, grita mas fuerte, pierde las fuerzas y cae, papá la atrapa, me baja de sus brazos y camina hacia la habitación de mamá con ella en brazos, la deja en su cama, y llama a un doctor, el esta sentado al costado de ella, toma su mano y la aprieta con fuerzas, mamá abre poco a poco sus ojitos, lo miro con una mueca de tristeza y felicidad, no puede evitar llorar, el la tranquiliza con una abrazo-

- Espero y algún día me logres perdonare Hinata – la expresión en sus ojos de papá habían cambiado, eran los de antes, los mismo que conocí por primera vez cuando mire la luz

- Sasuke… -ella lo mira con sus ojos llorosos – Porque no me dices, que eh hecho mal para que no me ames –su voz entrecortada y débil causaba en papá que lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas-

- Hace 1 años y medio, tu padre vino a verme, tu habías salido a un chequeo con Kaito, tu padre nunca acepto que tu te enamoraras de ti, y viceversa, amenazo con quitarnos a Kaito, si yo seguía contigo, tenia que hacer algo para que tu pensaras que yo no te amaba, pero fui un idiota por no enfrentar los problemas, solo te eh hecho daño a ti a el – la voz de mi padre era triste y llena de desesperación

- Sasuke –mamá abrazo con fuerzas a papá, yo camine hacia ellos subiendo a la cama, ahí ambos me abrazaron como si fuese a escapar –

- Papá regreso a nuestro hogar, han pasado ya algunos años desde eso, hoy entro a la academia, ellos están felices, y yo mas aun, dentro de poco nacerá mi hermanita, conocí a mi abuelo, el que pretendía separarme de mi familia por un simple capricho suyo, ahora simplemente dejo vivir en paz a mamá…

- ¡KAITO! – se escucha la voz de una mujer a las afueras de la habitación del pequeño de 8 años

- Voy mamá – dejo el cuaderno de notas con la palabra "_**La nieve cae: la historia de Kaito Uchiha**_", un proyecto pre-escolar necesario para la academia narrando una historia triste con un "final" feliz a sus dos años-

- El pequeño entraba ala cocina, abrazando a su madre quien estaba en cinta, su padre lo miraba feliz desde el living –

- Mamá me cantas esa canción de cuando era bebé –suplico con una sonrisa típica de su padre cuando era pequeño

_La nieve cae, kon, kon  
El granizo cae, kon, kon  
Cae, cae  
Vuela alto con el granizo y la nieve  
Todos los montes y campos llevan  
Gorras de algodón blanco como nieve.  
En los viejos árboles desnudos,  
Las florecitas de nieve se abren._

-El pequeño Kaito sonreía, su madre lo miraba feliz, la Hyuga se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, al tener al hombre a quien amaba, a un hermoso niño y a su futura Hija-

-¡Mamá, mañana es mi primer día en la academia!… - felizmente grito el niño

- Estoy tan feliz por ti mi bebé –la morena abrazaba a su hijo como si fuese aun un pequeño bebé

- Mamá ya soy un niño grande – dijo Kaito, causando una gran gracias en sus padres

- Eres igual que tu padre –reprocho su madre

- Como apuesto y encantador – aso la voz el Poseedor del sharingan desde el living

- Huy que modesto –hablo su mujer

- Los Uchiha tenemos nuestro encanto natural con las mujeres, somos encantadores, fuertes, en pocas palabras los mejores – decía mientras entraba a la cocina, abrazando a su hermosa esposa, quien hacia leves pucheros, Kaito solo miraba divertido-

Ñaaam espero les haiga gustado, la verdad como que me inspire jaja, "la nieve cae" un one-shot para este invierno, jeje nyaa como amor el invierno .w. bueno dejen ¡reviews! Los amo ¡Sayonara! La canción que ve en el fic, es una infantil típica en Japón llamada "Yuki"


End file.
